The present invention relates to a connector for connecting a fluorescent tube (fluorescent lamp) or a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) to a substrate in a backlight unit of a liquid crystal panel.
For example, this type of connectors is disclosed by JP-A 2007-257881 and JP-A 2007-317545.